Hikikomori in Wonderland
by Kirara Onee-san
Summary: What happens when a hikikomori is kidnapped by the twins and ends up playing the game? What does she have to say about it? "Uresai! Stupid Joker Beast!" Warnings:OCxAll, swearing, and over 9,000,000-ness.  Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Hikikomori in Wonderland**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>One day in late September, a rich, cute, young hikikomori***** otaku goes out into her mother's secret garden, where she finds a rabbit hole. As she looks down it, two twins pop up and decide to kidnap her. Now she must chose her fate to either stay here with her newly found friends, or go home to her brother, maid and butler. Will she be able to choose while running away from a witch that's trying to kill her? Who knows...

**Pairings:**OCsx?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue-<strong>

_? POV-_

"Yukairi-sama, please wake up. Yukairi-sama, please, it's already 12 P.M."a voice called. It was most likely my maid Elaine. I slowly opened my eyes to find my blanket at the foot of my bed. It must've been so hot last night I kicked it off.

"Hnnn... Elaine, where's Yuji?"I asked, rubbing my eyes. She pointed towards my window, which had a view of my garden.

"Yuji-san is in the garden tending to the flowers."Elaine answered. "Breakfast is ready Yukairi-sama, please get ready."she said, and left the room.

I sat up and stared at the wall blankly. It was 8 years since my parents died. I was only 5 at the time. After the incident, I was left in the care of my maid Elaine, and my butler Haruko, along with my twin brother, Yuji.

"That damn idiot... he promised to stay by my side..."I mumbled to myself, climbing out of bed into the bathroom.

I got ready as usual and went downstairs to eat breakfast. As I walked down the stairs, I tripped and fell. Luckily, someone caught me.

"Milady, you should be more careful. You know how clumsy you are."Haruko said calmly, placing me back on the ground, then adjusting his glasses.

"Ah, sorry. I was too busy staring at that wall."I said, walking past him. I heard him sigh, then his footsteps going up the stairs.

"Ah, Yukairi-sama, there you are. Breakfast is ready."Elaine said, placing a stack of fluffy pancakes with whip cream and strawberries on it. Although my face was calm, on the inside, my mouth was watering.

As I ate, Elaine just stared at me, making me a bit uncomfortable.

"E-Elaine, why do you keep staring at me like that?"I asked, wiping some whip cream off my cheeks with a napkin.

"Yukairi-sama, school's starting soon for everyone... Do you intend to stay home this year as well? Yuji-san is going, so why not you?"she said. I hadn't gone to school since I started 4th grade, and have been staying home watching anime, reading manga, playing video games, and drinking tea with sweets.

"Of course not. I can always be home schooled. I'm going to walk around."I said with a shrug, and got out of my seat and went to the garden.

Yuji wasn't here anymore though, but it was nice to see all these pretty flowers. I guess it wouldn't hurt to walk around for a bit.

I came across a small arch near a tall hedge with roses. A small white bench right up against the hedge made it look prettier.

I remember this place... Mama always used to sing to me here, and she'd tell me stories of what it was like when she was a little girl. I sat down on the bench and slid my hand down the arch, and I felt as if I was going to cry.

"W-whatever..."I said to myself, wiping the tears away. I spotted a small opening between the hedges, no wider than one's body. "What's that?"I asked, peeking inside. I saw a wide rabbit hole in the middle of the path to the forest.

I decided to investigate, and slid through the small opening. I sat down and stared down the hole for a good 5 minutes.

"... Why do I keep staring? It's not as if anything's going to pop out."I said to myself, and was about to get up when two heads popped out of the hole.

"Brother, are you sure this is the place?"a boy dressed in a red uniform asked.

"Yes! It should be here somewhere!.. Hey, why is there panties in front of our faces?"another dressed in blue asked. I immediately blushed and toppled over.

"Oops... Hey! Maybe we should take her back with us and play with her!"the other shouted, and I was picked up.

"W-wait! W-where are you taking me? ! HEY!"I shouted, but was thrown into the hole.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? If you loved it, please review! If you hated it, please tell me why by reviewing. I take criticism, but only constructive criticism. Info about Yukairi can be found on my profile under <strong>Character Filing<strong>.

*** Hikikomori-**A hikikomori is someone who secludes themselves within their home, sometimes refusing to leave their home at all in an effort to isolate themselves from society. It can be viewed as a social phobia similar to agoraphobia. Hikikomori are often associated with otaku but the terms are distinct.


	2. NOTICE

**Author's Note-**

**So hey guys~ It's been a while since I updated. I realize it's actually been a loooong time, but I'll update soon. Maybe in a few weeks, but not really anytime soon. Don't be upset though, because I'll try to update 2 chapters a week. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys, much appreciated. See you all in a few weeks!**

** -Kirara S. Sakino**


	3. Short is Cute

**Hikikomori in Wonderland-**

* * *

><p><em> When I was young, I lost my parents in a car accident when I was 5. Ever since then I've been alone with only my brother, my maid Elaine, and Butler Haruko. It was always so lonely at the time, I was always alone every day. I stopped going to school out of depression, and blocked everyone out of my world. I had found an interest in anime, and up to now I still love it. Though the past years I've always been alone, I feel like there's someone who watches over me, taking care of me and making sure I'm safe.<em>

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

My body felt cold, numb. It hurt. Is this what death feels like? Is this what mom and dad felt when they died?

"But it's not fair stupid rabbit! She died before we could even play with her!"a voice shouted.

"Well who told you to go get this girl in the first place? ! And who the hell is going to clean this mess up?"another retorted.

"Just make a stupid maid clean it up chicky-rabbit!"

"Shut up! I'll kill you both!"

"Try!"

I realized I wasn't dead... Too bad, these idiots are annoying me. I sat up and watched the two boys from earlier fight with another man with wavy orange hair and.. Rabbit ears.

"COSPLAY!"I randomly shouted, but covered my mouth. The three turned to me in both confusion and amazement.

"S-she's alive? But how did she survive? I mean, you two practically crushed her!"the rabbit man said. I glared at the two twins.

"You... YOU TWO ARE THE ONES THAT MADE MY LEGS NUMB!"I yelled, clenching my fists.

"Sorry... We didn't mean to really, we just wanted to play with you is all."the one in clad blue said.

"W-well you could've asked first! Not to mention I... Haven't played with anyone in a long time.."I muttered the last part, releasing my first and instead started holding onto the hem of my skirt.

"You looked lonely, so we brought you down here! Why don't we go play now little sis?"the one in red asked.

"I.. Don't know... W-wait! Did you just call me little sis? !"I asked, turning the shade of a tomato.

"Yeah, why? You're younger than us right? We're 13. Aren't you like... 7 or something?"the one in blue asked. I felt my blood boil inside me.

"I'm... NOT 7! I'm THIRTEEN YOU IDIOTS! ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT? SMALL? TINY? !"I shouted, throwing punches, that wouldn't hit, at them.

"N-no sorry! But... Short, small, and tiny is cute!"the one in red said, holding his hands up in defense.

By now I was the shade of crimson. "C-cute? ! D-don't.. C-call me that."I stuttered. On the inside my heart was beating fast.

"What's with all the noise?"another voice called. A tall man with shoulder length black hair came in, holding his head. "It's giving me a headache."

"It's those two idiots boss... I'm telling you we should just get rid of them!"the rabbit-eared man shouted, pointing at the twins.

"Sorry boss..."the two twins pouted. Boss?

"Hmm? Who is this little lady?"the man asked. Again with the little, tiny, small, short...

"I'm Yukairi Aoi. Who are you?"I asked, cautiously scooting back a bit. The way he looked just made me want to get up and run away.

"Now, now, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm Blood Dupre, Head of the Hatter Family, the number one mafia family."he smirked.

"T-that's a BIG thing to be afraid of! Is that why I'm here? ! Did Haruko or my brother have a debt to pay but they didn't so they left it on me? !"I panicked. I've never been in this kind of situation before.. But it kinda reminds me of Hayate no Gotoku... Besides the butler leaving the debt on the mistress..

"No, no, nothing of that sort. In fact, I would also like to know why you are here. Elliot? Would you like to explain?"he said.

"Why don't you ask the little brats?"Elliot, I assume, said, glaring at the twins.

"W-well you see boss... We wanted to play with her-"the one in blue started.

"-So we brought her here."the one in red finished.

"What are we going to do with her now boss?"Elliot asked.

"She'll stay here. We'll need to get the potion from Nightmare. This should be a fun and interesting game."Blood smiled, and left the room.

"P-potion? Game? W-what are you going to do with me? A-are you going to drug me and then sexually harass me? !"I asked, wide eyed.

"Oh god no."Elliot said. He walked to the door, then stopped and turned. "But be careful.. THEY might." and he left.

"... EHHHHHH?"


	4. New Room

**Hikikomori in Wonderland-**

* * *

><p><em> When I was young, I lost my parents in a car accident when I was 5. Ever since then I've been alone with only my brother, my maid Elaine, and Butler Haruko. It was always so lonely at the time, I was always alone every day. I stopped going to school out of depression, and blocked everyone out of my world. I had found an interest in anime, and up to now I still love it. Though the past years I've always been alone, I feel like there's someone who watches over me, taking care of me and making sure I'm safe.<em>

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

I backed away from the twins, clenching my fists just in case.

"I-if you try anything funny I'll kill you!"I shouted. They looked at each other and sighed.

"Brother, this one's a challenge."the one in blue said.

"Yes, she is.. On three. One, two, THREE!"the one in red shouted, and they both tackled me. The one in blue held me down while the one red opened a vile with pink liquid.

"W-what is that? !"I asked, turning my head away. I refuse to drink anything but tea, soda, milk, or smoothies.

"If you don't drink it we'll have to do something really, really bad to you."the one in red smirked. I felt my body go numb again, and this time, it was colder than before. My stomach dropped, it was like a pit. I felt scared.

"I.. I still won't drink it!"I yelled, so he poured the liquid into his mouth, pulled my face closer to his, and he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes were wide, my first kiss wasn't taken by my Kuroshitsuji Dakimura*****, which was supposed to come in a week.

When he finally pulled away, I felt both embarrassed, and angry.

"Y-you! I-I'll never forgive you for this you.. YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!"I cried, and ran out the door, wiping my tears.

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

Dee and Dum just stared at each other in confusion. That's what Peter did and Alice didn't really run away... Or did she? They weren't there so they wouldn't have known.

"Brother, do you think we upset Yukairi?"Dee asked. His brother shrugged.

"Maybe it's one of those girl mood swings."Dum said, tilting his head to the side.

Meanwhile, Yukairi was running through the mansion, many faceless were looking, or, facing her. She didn't think about escaping,just getting away. She wasn't really mad about the kiss, nor the twins bringing her here. The real reason was because...

"W-what's this feeling in my chest. My heart's beating fast and my face is redder than usual."she said, as she stopped at a corner. Her hand turned into a fist over her chest.

"Ah, miss Aoi, correct?"a voice said. Yukairi turned around to see three faceless maids. She nodded, and they smiled at her.

"Master Dupre told us to show you your room. Please come with us."another said, and Yukairi followed them up a flight of stairs, down a hall, and to a double door.

"This is your new room miss Aoi. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call us."they all said in unison, then they left. Yukairi opened the doors, and her eyes widened.

The color of the walls were a light purple, the floor was white tiles with little black hats in between them. A white and purple queen sized canopy bed was placed in the middle of the wall, with two white bedside tables. at the foot of her bed was a white, comfortable looking white sofa.

The left side of the room had a double door, which was a enormous walk in closet. There was a white desk near the bed, with writing supplies already put away. There were also 3 lined, white bookshelves taking up any empty space, so Yukairi could put any books she wanted there.

On the left side of the room was a door to her bathroom, which was half the size of her closet. There was a large flat screen TV hanging on the wall, a shelf full of stuffed animals, and a glass case, for any of Yukairi's treasures she might find in Wonderland. The rest of the room was left so Yukairi could fill it up with whatever she wanted.

"This is..."Yukairi had no words to describe this.

"Is it to your liking miss Aoi?"Blood's voice called. Yukairi turned around and saw Blood, leaning against the door frame.

"You really did this all for me?"Yukairi asked, smiling.

"But of course. You _are_ a special guest after all."Blood said, bowing.

"Thank you Dupre-san."Yukairi smiled, astonished at how nice he was treating after meeting her merely for 5 minutes.

"Please call me Blood, and no thanks needed. I assume it is to your liking. Anyways, miss Aoi, I'd like to ask you something."Blood said.

"Please do."Yukairi said.

"Please become a member of my mafia family."he said, smirking. Yukairi stood there, staring at him, scared.


	5. Her Job

**Hikikomori in Wonderland-**

* * *

><p><em> When I was young, I lost my parents in a car accident when I was 5. Ever since then I've been alone with only my brother, my maid Elaine, and Butler Haruko. It was always so lonely at the time, I was always alone every day. I stopped going to school out of depression, and blocked everyone out of my world. I had found an interest in anime, and up to now I still love it. Though the past years I've always been alone, I feel like there's someone who watches over me, taking care of me and making sure I'm safe.<em>

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"What do you need me to do?"I asked curiously, but also cautiously. He smiled and pulled out a dress. It was purple with white frills, lace, and it had an apron.

"If you could, would you please become the twins' personal maid? Their room is always a mess you see. You don't even have to really clean it all. Just put their weapons in their right places and that's fine. None of our maids dare step into that room."Blood sighed. Was he serious? What's so wrong with 14 year old's room? Wait... did he say.. Weapons? !

"W-well... As long as they don't kill me okay. I might as well since you're kind enough to let me stay here."I smiled. Maybe this could be great exercise for me. My room's always clean anyways... well, if you count a made bed, organized bookshelves, and a neat working area. The only mess in my room would probably be the video games on the table and the game consoles everywhere.

"Wonderful. You can go out whenever you want, just make sure if you stay out late you stay at a nearby territory, okay? We wouldn't want you to get eaten by a wolf or something now, would we?"he chuckled. "You'll get a paycheck every week." and he left, leaving the dress on my bed.

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

The dress fit me perfectly! Even my.. Upper chest area. Should I start cleaning now, or should I explore? He did say I could start cleaning whenever I want after all... So... I'll go explore! I wonder if I have any money... More importantly, I wonder if they have a manga store here!

* * *

><p><strong>So... Where should Yukairi go first? Amusement Park, Heart Castle, Clover Tower, Clock Tower, or Joker Forest? And who should she meet first in that territory? Second? Third? Fourth? You review!<strong>


	6. Shimapan

**Hikikomori in Wonderland-**

* * *

><p><em> When I was young, I lost my parents in a car accident when I was 5. Ever since then I've been alone with only my brother, my maid Elaine, and Butler Haruko. It was always so lonely at the time, I was always alone every day. I stopped going to school out of depression, and blocked everyone out of my world. I had found an interest in anime, and up to now I still love it. Though the past years I've always been alone, I feel like there's someone who watches over me, taking care of me and making sure I'm safe.<em>

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"I'll go explore!"I said, smiling to myself. I've never been anywhere outside my mansion, and now's my chance to see the world! Well... I could've done that before, but this world seems _way_ more interesting. I put on my uniform, exchanging my black stockings with white ones, and put on the brown knee hgih lace up boots Blood-san left there.

I walked to the maid entrance, and a faceless maid gave me a map, it had the word Wonderland imprinted on the very top. Interesting. This kind of reminds me of Miyuki in Wonderland... But without yuri... And I'm not a Miyuki, I'm a Yukairi Aoi.

I decided to go the Amusement Park first, seeing it was probably the closest. The leaves crunched under my feet. Ah, autumn, one of my favorite seasons. For some reason though, it started getting a bit warm.

"Ouch!"a voice squealed. I must have stepped on someone's hand or something! I looked down and instead, saw a furry brown tail.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"I asked the boy that sat there, wiping his tears. He looked so adorable. What a shota... He had cute... Bear? No.. Mouse ears! Another cosplayer!

"I-I'm okay chu! But please keep it down chu, or he'll come!"the boy whispered. All of a sudden, the bushes rustled, and...

"Gee, I'm hungry!"a boy with pink hair and cat ears popped out of the bushes, scaring the daylight out of me. I screamed and ran away, but since I wasn't looking, I somehow crashed into the tree...

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

* * *

><p>Yukairi was upside down, and unfortunately for her, she was wearing a dress.<p>

"Shima.."Boris started.

"Pan..."Pierce continued. They both stared in awe. They wanted to look away, but they just couldn't.

"Ugh..."Yukairi groaned, and looked at the two, upside down. She saw their expressions, and the red shade they were and immediately scrambled in a much more lady-like position.

"D-don't worry! W-we didn't see anything!"Boris tried, but Yukairi knew. She felt embarrassed, she was the shade of crimson. She slowly stood up and stared at Boris, giving him a cold glare.

"What. Color. Were. They."she seethed through her teeth. Boris regretted ever chasing Pierce, who was relieved the question wasn't directed to him.

"W-what?"Boris asked, trying to buy time, "I didn't-"

"WHAT. COLOR. WERE. THEY. ANSWER."Yukairi seethed again, but this time she clenched her fists. Boris gulped.

"B-blue and white!"he shouted, and Yukairi's face went from anger, to a face with teary eyes and a quivering lip.

"You.. You... YOU IDIOT!"she shouted, and started crying. She fell on the floor and started to wipe her eyes. Boris and Pierce looked at each other, then at her.

"Don't cry! I didn't mean to scare you! I-I was just... Er.."Boris tried to cheer Yukairi up, but she wouldn't stop crying. He tried everything, from singing songs, to buying sweets. Nothing worked, that is, until he put his boa around her. She stopped crying slowly, and even smiled at the fluffy item.

"Uwaa! Fluffy!"Yukairi giggled and hugged the boa. Boris sighed in relief, and Pierce did too.

"So, who are you?"Boris asked, holding his hand out to Yukairi. She looked at him, but frowned and got up herself.

"Yukairi Aoi. And who are you?"she said, adding a 'humph' to the end of her sentence.

"Oh, I'm Boris Airay, the Cheshire Cat of Wonderland. This idiot next to me is Pierce Villers, the Dormouse."Boris said, pointing to Pierce who started shaking.

"I see. Well, do you know where the Amusement Park is?"Yukairi asked.

"Of course I do, I live there!"Boris chuckled.

"Oh... Then never mind, I'll go somewhere else."Yukairi said, and walked in another direction. Boris chased after.

"Hey! Can I at least have my boa back? !"

* * *

><p><strong>Where should she go next? Or who should she meet first? You decide the outcome.<strong>


	7. The Loli and the Lolicon

**Hikikomori in Wonderland-**

* * *

><p><em> When I was young, I lost my parents in a car accident when I was 5. Ever since then I've been alone with only my brother, my maid Elaine, and Butler Haruko. It was always so lonely at the time, I was always alone every day. I stopped going to school out of depression, and blocked everyone out of my world. I had found an interest in anime, and up to now I still love it. Though the past years I've always been alone, I feel like there's someone who watches over me, taking care of me and making sure I'm safe.<em>

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"I don't see why you're coming with me."Yukairi groaned. Boris had decided to tag along, just in case she ran into some trouble.

"I just wanna make sure you're okay. You are only like, what? 7 after all."he said. Yukairi stopped in her tracks. Her eye started to twitch.

"I'm. Thir... teen!"she shouted, turning red with anger. First the twins, now Boris?

"O=oh! I'm sorry! Y-you're just so small and cute, I thought you were 7!"Boris apologized, making Yukairi blush.

"C-cute? D-don't call me that."she muttered.

"S-so are we good?"Boris asked, backing away cautiously. Yukairi started walking again.

"Whatever."she said, crossing her arms. Boris smirked.

"You know you're just so adorable? Not to mention you have such cute loli body parts!"he teased. Yukairi blushed the darkest shade of red there was.

"Y-you idiot! I'm fine with you saying cute now, b-but talking about my body is just way too much!"she stuttered, holding her upper chest with one hand, and covering her lower body part with the other.

"Yeah kitty-cat, don't talk about her body parts!"Ace chimed in, popping out of nowhere.

"Kyaaa!"Yukairi screamed, and she fell over, flashing her panties again.

"Oh! Shimapan! How cute!"Ace chuckled. Yukairi started to cry again, but this time she bawled louder and louder. Boris gave her his boa again, but that didn't work. He glared at the idiot knight, who hugged the small girl.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"Boris yelled at Ace, who just cuddled with Yukairi, who had stopped crying.

"Warm and soft..."Ace said, sniffing in Yukairi's scent. She blushed, but not as dark as before, and hugged him back. Ace's embrace reminded her of when she used to hug her brother.

"Y-Yukairi! Don't hug that pervert!"Boris said. Yukairi stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aw~ Is the kitty-cat jealous?"Ace teased, holding Yukairi closer.

"O-of course not! I've only just met her, I can't romantic feelings for her already!"Boris shouted, blushing.

"Well that's nice to hear.."Yukairi said sarcastically. She turned to Ace, and with twinkly eyes, said, "Can you please show me around? I'd like to get to know this place before I get to work at the Hatter's Mansion."

"Sure thing cutie!"Ace smiled, rustling her hair. she giggled. Boris just stared at her wide eyed, his mouth like an O.

"Y-you work at the Hatter's Mansion? !"Boris asked, amazed. Such a delicate, small, fragile, sweet... Yeah sweet little girl, working at a mafiaso's home?

"Yeah... Those stupid twins brought me here. Blood-san offered me a job. It's the least I can do since I'm staying there."Yukairi said dusting off her maid uniform.

"That would explain her adorable uniform~ So, where do you want to go Cutie?"Ace asked. Yukairi shrugged.

"Somewhere fun!"she smiled, her eyes sparkling. Ace nodded and they walked off together.

"H-hey wait! I don't think that's a good idea!"Boris shouted, running after them.


	8. A Drunken Debate

**Hikikomori in Wonderland-**

* * *

><p><em> When I was young, I lost my parents in a car accident when I was 5. Ever since then I've been alone with only my brother, my maid Elaine, and Butler Haruko. It was always so lonely at the time, I was always alone every day. I stopped going to school out of depression, and blocked everyone out of my world. I had found an interest in anime, and up to now I still love it. Though the past years I've always been alone, I feel like there's someone who watches over me, taking care of me and making sure I'm safe.<em>

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"We're lost, aren't we?"Boris asked angrily. It was quite obvious they were lost. They were in the middle of a forest, and Ace had already set out the tent, two to be exact.

"Well, that should do it! Okay kitty-cat, you get that tent over there, and I'll share this one with cutie!"Ace smiled, hugging Yukairi again, who was focused on the map.

"No! She's sleeping with me! Who knows what you'll do to her!"Boris shouted. Ace just chuckled and touched Yukairi somewhere a girl should never be touched. Her face turned red, then a darker red, then the darkest shade of red that ever existed. Boris took out his gun.

"Haha! Just kidding. Don't worry kiddo, I won't do that to you. You have to be at least 15."he said, patting Yukairi's head. "And regarding the tents, I think it's best she sleeps with me, because I saw what you did to Alice before she left~"

Boris blushed. "W-we didn't do anything! I-I just tripped and fell on top of her!"he protested.

"Ah, ah, ah~ Don't lie. So Yukairi-chan? What do you say?"Ace asked, using some of his charm on her.

"You really want to know what I have to say?"

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"So kitty-cat, do you think she's mad at me?"Ace asked Boris, who wanted to punch him so bad. Yukairi made Boris and Ace share a tent while she had the other to herself.

"You think?"Boris replied angrily. "If I were her I'd be mad at you too! I mean, you touched her upper chest! T-that's not proper!"

"Really? You sure did like it when you tried to rape Alice~"Ace said, just making Boris angrier.

"THAT DOES IT!"Boris shouted. and tackled Ace. They were rumbling so much, they accidentally went into Yukairi's tent.

"Kyaaaaa~!"Yukairi screamed. Ace had a nosebleed, and Boris blushed the shade of a tomato. Yukairi was sitting down, only in her underwear and a dress shirt she was wearing under her maid uniform.

The two males stared at her, not able to look away.

"S-sorry Yukairi!"Boris apologized, covering his eyes.

"You look cute Yukairi-chan!"Ace said. Yukairi blushed, and looked down.

"O-onii-chan..."Yukairi said. Boris' mouth dropped. Onii-chan? Since when was Ace onii-chan material?

"Yes Yukairi-chan?"Ace said. Yukairi crawled over to him and cuddled up o him.

"Can we play a game?"

* * *

><p><strong>What's gotten into Yukairi? What's Ace going to do to her? Can Boris stop him in time? Who knows, wait till the next chapter! ^^ <strong>


	9. Wine and Coffee

**Hikikomori in Wonderland-**

* * *

><p><em> When I was young, I lost my parents in a car accident when I was 5. Ever since then I've been alone with only my brother, my maid Elaine, and Butler Haruko. It was always so lonely at the time, I was always alone every day. I stopped going to school out of depression, and blocked everyone out of my world. I had found an interest in anime, and up to now I still love it. Though the past years I've always been alone, I feel like there's someone who watches over me, taking care of me and making sure I'm safe.<em>

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

Y-Yukairi! W-what's gotten into you?"Boris asked. He was panicking, seeing that Ace was nearly face to face with her. That's when he spotted a bottle of wine under her pillow. **(Kids, under-aged drinking is illegal, don't try this at home.)**

"Onii-chan... Dakishimete~!"Yukairi purred, pouncing onto the knight, who hugged her like she wanted.

"Haha, Yukairi-chan is so dirty! Your onii-chan will take good care of you~"Ace said, starting to unbutton the girl's shirt. Boris could almost see the -cough-small-cough amount of her cleavage, so he looked away, his face red.

"Y-you idiot! Stop that!"Boris shouted. Too late. Yukairi's shirt had been unbuttoned and was almost pulled off, but..

"Hey! What do you think you're doing on these premises?"Julius yelled, opening the tent flap. He turned red at the sight, but his expression was filled with anger.

"Hi Julius! Wanna do a three way?"Ace teased. Julius already had enough to deal with.

"You three, in my office, now!"Julius commanded. Ace 'awwed', and put all of Yukairi's clothing back on. He carried her to Julius' office, and Boris followed.

"One, why are you camping inside the Clock Tower again, two, what were you doing to that foreigner, and WHY IS THERE EVEN A FOREIGNER HERE? !"Julius shouted, slamming his hands onto the desk.

"We got lost, he was trying to rape her, and the Tweedles brought her here."Boris answered, while Ace studied Yukairi's body closely, her upper body to be exact. Yes, you guessed correct, the place where her heart is.

"The Tweedles? Are they asking for trouble? They know they're not supposed to bring foreigners here without the permission of Nightmare. Not to mention it's dangerous for children to travel through the rabbit hole!"Julius groaned. His life is being made _so_ much easier.

"Hey, don't look at me, I just wanted my boa back..."Boris said, holding his boa. Yukairi twitched in her sleep.

"She's so adorable Julius! Can I keep her? Pretty please?"Ace pleaded, snuggling with Yukairi, who made an unusual yet adorable sound.

"Do as you please, as long as it doesn't concern me! And stop getting lost in my clock tower!"Julius demanded. "Now out!"he shouted, pointing to the door. Ace got up and carried Yukairi back out.

"Someone's grouchier than usual."he sang softly as he left.

"W-what the- Why- No- Don't... AH!"Boris ran after Ace, confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Julius. He needs some sleep. Boris must be so confused right now, and Ace is well... Just being Ace. Sorry for the short chapter, see ya tomorrow~<strong>

**Dakimura-A dakimura is a hugging pillow, usually with a anime character imprinted on it.**

**Dakishimete-Hold or hug me**


	10. Yes, Hammer Space

**Hikikomori in Wonderland-**

* * *

><p><em> When I was young, I lost my parents in a car accident when I was 5. Ever since then I've been alone with only my brother, my maid Elaine, and Butler Haruko. It was always so lonely at the time, I was always alone every day. I stopped going to school out of depression, and blocked everyone out of my world. I had found an interest in anime, and up to now I still love it. Though the past years I've always been alone, I feel like there's someone who watches over me, taking care of me and making sure I'm safe.<em>

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"Yukairi-chan, wake up. It's morning."Ace whispered in her ear. Hopefully by now she was sober, if not, dear god...

"If she wants to sleep just let her sleep. Geez."Boris yawned. Neither of them got any sleep because they had to keep an eye on Yukairi.

"Oka-"Ace was about to say, but it was too late. Yukairi had already sat up, her eyes half closed.

"Elaine, go make me some breakfast. Haruko, brush my hair... Yuji-nii..."Yukairi muttered, half asleep.

"Yuji-nii? Elaine? Haruko? What is she-"Boris asked, but Ace 'shhh' him.

"Maybe we should leave."Ace whispered. Boris shrugged, but as they were about to walk out the door, Yukairi came to her senses.

"H-hey! Wait! Where are you going? You're just going to leave me here... Alone?"she called, about to cry. Growing up alone didn't seem to be a problem to her, being alone at home didn't seem to be a problem either, but for some reason, it _was_ a problem here.

"Oh, sorry Yukairi. We just thought you wanted some time to yourself."Boris said, opening the curtains. Boris had found their way to Heart Castle and the maids put Yukairi in a guest room.

"O-oh... W-well, get out! I have to change!"she shouted, throwing a pillow at them. They both scrambled out the door and closed it.

"Change? Change into what? !"Boris asked. Yukairi had nothing to change into. Well, not that he knew of at least.

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

Yukairi came out wearing a pink short sleeved chiffon blouse, a white skirt with pink flower patterns, and white sandals.

"Okay, I guess she does have something to change into.."Boris said, surprised.

"Of course. I never go anywhere without extra clothing with me!"she said.

"But where do you keep it all Yukairi-chan?"Ace asked. She smiled and crossed her arms.

"Hammerspace!"she said. Boris and Ace looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Hammer-"Boris started.

"-space?"Ace finished questionably.

"Yes! For some reason, I have the ability to fit anything I want or need into a small pocket. Even, well... A hammer."she shrugged, opening the small pocket on her blouse.

"Oh.. Well, why don't we go out and eat breakfast at the Amusement Park Yukairi? We can go on rides and play fun games!"Boris insisted.

"Or, you can stay here and eat a fancy breakfast with the queen, Peter, and me!"Ace said. Yukairi thought for a moment. Maybe this was her chance to better her relationship with Boris.

"Sorry onii-chan, I'll be going with Boris today. I promise next time I'll stay!"Yukairi smiled. Ace sighed in defeat, but waved at them as they left.

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"Uwaa! This place is so big!"Yukairi said, wide eyed. She had never been out like this before, and this was probably the 3rd time she's been to an amusement park in her whole life. The first was when she was 3, and the second when she was 4. Both times with her mother, father, Yuji, Elaine, and Haruko.

"Isn't it? The old man keeps expanding this place with danger- I mean.. Fun rides."Boris chuckled. "So let's get breakfast first."

"Okay!"Yukairi agreed, and they both walked to a restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Yeah, I wonder if this is Yukairi's first date ;) haha, no... Anyways, just a heads up, next week (I think), my aunt will be visiting, so I'll have to spend a few days with her. I won't be able to update, but I will be pre-writing the next chapters. Don't worry though, only a few days. And it's next week, so don't worry about it!<strong>

**P.S. I live in Anaheim, California. Can you think of any fun places to go? I'm not sure, she wants to take me to Disneyland ._. And shopping..**

**Uwaa-One of Yukairi's(actually mine) many catchphrases**

**Hammerspace/Hammer Space-An infinite amount of space where characters are able to fit anything into their packets, bags, etc. In some cases, the characters don't even need pockets or bags.**


	11. First Date?

**Hikikomori in Wonderland-**

* * *

><p><em> When I was young, I lost my parents in a car accident when I was 5. Ever since then I've been alone with only my brother, my maid Elaine, and Butler Haruko. It was always so lonely at the time, I was always alone every day. I stopped going to school out of depression, and blocked everyone out of my world. I had found an interest in anime, and up to now I still love it. Though the past years I've always been alone, I feel like there's someone who watches over me, taking care of me and making sure I'm safe.<em>

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"So? What do you think?"Boris asked after they finished breakfast.

"It was great! I'm stuffed! Haha, Boris, you're not as bad as I thought! And I have to admit... You're kinda cute."Yukairi admitted, blushing. Boris turned red, and looked away.

"Y-you're not so bad yourself Yukairi."Boris said.

"Yu-chan."

"E-eh?"

"Call me Yu-chan... I-if you want."Yukairi muttered, blushing.

"O-okay, Yu-chan..."Boris smiled, looking directly at her.

"S-so... Where to next?"Yukairi said. Boris couldn't stop smiling to himself. "W-why are you looking at me like that Boris? I-is there something on my face?"

"No, you're just really cute Yu-chan."Boris said, making Yukairi blush the shade of a cherry.

"T-that's a bit straightforward, n-not to mention we've only met for a short period of time, a-and you're like, 2 years older than me!"Yukairi stuttered, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Haha, sorry. It's true though. First you seem all cross and cold, and next thing you know, you're smiling, laughing, and having fun. It's strange, really. You're like an anime character."he chuckled. Yukairi stared at him for a bit, and began to smile.

"I-I see... B-Boris, I want to tell you something!"she said, blushing. Boris looked at her with his face red too.

"W-what?

"I... I l-"

"There you are Yukairi! We've been looking everywhere for you!"Dee and Dum interrupted, hugging the girl.

"H-hey! Let go of me you idiots!"Yukairi shouted, managing out of their grasp. She sighed, then muttered, "Right when I was about to tell him too..."

"I-it's okay Yu-chan, maybe next time, kay? If they were looking for you, it must be important."Boris said. Yukairi smiled at him, but frowned as she turned to the twins.

"What do you need that's so important?"Yukairi growled. Dee and Dum stepped back a little.

"B-boss asked of your whereabouts, and asked us to bring you home for the tea party. Boris can come to you lovebirds!"Dee laughed.

"Yeah, and when we're not looking, maybe you both could kiss!"Dum added, cracking up.

"K-kiss?"Yukairi mumbled, recalling the kiss she had with Dum, she blushed.

"See? She's thinking about it now Boris! You lucky dog! Aiming for little girls!"Dum chuckled, holding his stomach. Boris blushed a little too.

"W-whatever! Let's just go!"Yukairi said, grabbing Boris' hand. They both blushed and Yukairi walked off ahead with him, while the twins followed behind, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>What a cute 45 minute date! Oh Yukairi, will she ever be able to tell Boris how she feels, or will she gain new feelings for someone else before she does? Find out soon!<strong>


	12. Tea Parties and Hurt Feelings

**Hikikomori in Wonderland-**

* * *

><p><em> When I was young, I lost my parents in a car accident when I was 5. Ever since then I've been alone with only my brother, my maid Elaine, and Butler Haruko. It was always so lonely at the time, I was always alone every day. I stopped going to school out of depression, and blocked everyone out of my world. I had found an interest in anime, and up to now I still love it. Though the past years I've always been alone, I feel like there's someone who watches over me, taking care of me and making sure I'm safe.<em>

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"What's... All of this?"Yukairi stared wide eyed at the table full of carrot dishes. Elliot had overdone it again. Last time the table was so full of carrot dishes, they had to add another table just to make room for the tea.

"It's my carrot dishes! Try one Yukairi! They're delicious!"Elliot cheered, placing a slice of carrot cake in front of Yukairi.

"Umm, thanks Elliot. Speaking of which..."she trailed off and looked at the twins.

"What?"they asked in unison.

"You two never even told me your names... And so far I've met you two, Blood-san, Elliot, Boris, Pierce, and... Ace."Yukairi said, smiling when she said Ace's name. The Hatter family stared at her with wide eyes.

"You... Met that idiot?"Elliot blinked.

"Did he touch you anywhere? !"Dee shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

"Are you hurt? !"Dum yelled, doing the same. Boris' heart started o pound, remembering the incident with the tent and Ace. They both threw their arms around her.

"Nobody but us can touch you! Not even Boris!"

"H-hey! I would never do that to Yukairi! If she doesn't like it I won't do it!"Boris defended, now slamming _his_ hands on the table. Though, he _was_ relieved that she didn't remember the incident.

"N-no! All we did was get lost, then... from that point I really can't remember anything except for waking up at the castle."Yukairi explained. The twins pouted.

"So... You slept with him?"they said, teary-eyed. Yukairi blushed and looked away. Blood was sipping his tea quietly, observing the quarrel.

"Now, now boys, don't give Miss Aoi such a hard time. If she choses to stay with someone, it is her choice. You've no place to say she can't."Blood scolded, making the boys frown.

"Fine..."they sighed, crossing their arms.

"Now that the dispute is settled, we can enjoy our tea."Blood said, continuing sipping his tea. "Will you be staying over tonight Mister Airay?"

"Huh? Oh, sure."Boris replied. "Thanks."

"No problem. Any friend of the twins and Yukairi's is a friend of ours, especially since you are Yukairi's boyfriend."Blood smirked, making Boris and Yukairi blush.

"N-no! We're not dating or anything! We're just really good friends, really!"they both protested, shaking their heads. Blood raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Really? Ah, youth how cute, denying your love for each other."Blood insisted, starting to piss of Yukairi, who tried to stay calm.

"I-I think I'll be off to bed now Blood-san."she seethed through her teeth, wearing a fake smile. She got up from her seat and walked off to her room.

"H-hey... Boss, I don't think that was neccessary."Elliot commented, his ears drooping.

"Yeah, I think you hurt her feelings. You too Boris, it looked like she really liked you too."the twins said, holding their caps down. Boris looked a bit sad now. He lost Alice, but he definitely wasn't going to lose Yukairi.

"Excuse me, but I'll be going to bed early too."Boris got up from his seat, excusing himself from the table, and went inside.

The maids and butlers were talking to each other, and when Boris walked inside, one of them walked up to him.

"Mister Airay, if you are looking for Yukairi, her room is on the ninth floor. Turn left, go straight, and turn right. Stop at the doubledoors with her nameplate."the maid said, smiling.

"Thanks!"Boris called, running off.

"Why?"one of the butlers asked the faceless maid. She just smiled.

"I like to see Yukairi-san smile, she seems to be a lonely girl. I think Mister Airay and her make an adorable couple, don't you think? If anyone should have a fairytale ending, it's them!"she replied, making the other servants smile too.

"You're right."they agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>D'awwww, faceless <em>do<em> have _some_ purpose in life! They create fairtytales! xD Haha, to be honest, Black Out Day kinda pisses me off. This is Fanfic's sight and they can delete whichever stories they want. If they don't want their stories to be deleted, they can post somewhere else... N-no offense! Sorry, I'm just trying to be honest. ._.**

**P.S.-That maid will become important later in the story, so don't forget her! If you do, shame on you!**


	13. Bedrooms and Boyfriends

**Hikikomori in Wonderland-**

* * *

><p><em> When I was young, I lost my parents in a car accident when I was 5. Ever since then I've been alone with only my brother, my maid Elaine, and Butler Haruko. It was always so lonely at the time, I was always alone every day. I stopped going to school out of depression, and blocked everyone out of my world. I had found an interest in anime, and up to now I still love it. Though the past years I've always been alone, I feel like there's someone who watches over me, taking care of me and making sure I'm safe.<em>

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"Yu-chan! Come on, open up!"Boris pleaded, knocking on Yukairi's bedroom door. He's been going at it for half an hour already.

"I don't wanna..."she said with a muffled voice. She was laying face down on her bed, her face buried in her pillow.

"Then you leave me no choice."Boris sighed.

"Oh, what're you going to do? Break my door down?"she sneered. There was only silence. "Boris? Boris?"she called. She got up out of curiosity and went over to the door. Suspiciously, she opened the door, to see no one. A bit disappointed, she sighed and closed the door.

"Haha! So you'd be sad if I left?"Boris chuckled, surprising Yukairi, who yelped.

"B-Boris! W-why'd you-"

"Because, I wanted to come cheer you up."he cut her off. Yukairi blushed and sat on her bed, hugging her pillow.

"I'm sorry, I just... Felt so embarrassed by what Blood-san said, I-I mean... Well.."Yukairi tried.

"You mean... What?"Boris asked, sitting next to her. Yukairi took a deep breath, let it out, and turned to Boris, blushing.

"I mean... I-I like you Boris! A lot! I-I know we haven't known each other very long, but I really lo-"she said, but Boris cute her off by kissing her. When he pulled away, she turned bright red. "B-Boris?"

"Yukairi Aoi, will you go out with me?"Boris asked, smiling. Yukairi was on the verge of tears, but she smiled and nodded.

"Of course you idiot!"she cried, and hugged him.

"Ah, by the way Yu-chan, the Fourth of July is coming up soon*****, and the Amusement Park's having a big event... A-and I was wondering if you'd... Come with me. The old man wants to meet you too."Boris added, blushing. Yukairi smiled.

"Of course I'll go with you. A-and... I know this sounds a bit weird, b-but... Y-you can sleep in here with me tonight... I-if you want."she offered, hugging Boris tighter.

"Anything for you, Princess."he said, making her blush.

"P-Princess? W-what a weird name..."she muttered, blushing darker.

"Haha, you don't like it? I change it if you want."Boris offered, but she immediately shook her head.

"It's common in my world for couples to give each other lame nicknames!"she laughed. Boris laughed with her, and kissed her cheek.

"You _do_ look like a Princess anyways."Boris chuckled. Yukairi's face lit up when she thought of something.

"Prince Patootie!"she exclaimed. Boris' face dropped.

"W-what?"Boris muttered. "A-are you calling me a butt?"

"No! No! It also means pretty girl! Haha!"she laughed.

"And... Should I take that as a compliment?"he chuckled.

"Well, you _do_ have some feminine features."she smirked, making Boris puff his cheeks up.

"It's the skirt! Isn't it? It's just a piece of clothing! Punk rockers wear it! Come on!"Boris groaned, making Yukairi chuckle.

"Haha, yeah, yeah. I was kidding. I just can't think of anything right now, but I'll think of something else."she said, and Boris shook his head.

"Nah, it's cute, I like it. Especially since it came from you."Boris smiled, acting like a casanova.

All night the two talked to each other about what they should do as a couple, date schedules, and anything else they wanted to talk about. They finally fell asleep, though they didn't know someone, or some people were spying on them.

* * *

><p><strong>D'awwww... Age doesn't matter in love!... As long as it's not like... a 13 year old with a 45 year old ._. (lol no offense Gowland, not that there will be anything between them) <strong>


	14. Very Attractive

**Hikikomori in Wonderland-**

* * *

><p><em> When I was young, I lost my parents in a car accident when I was 5. Ever since then I've been alone with only my brother, my maid Elaine, and Butler Haruko. It was always so lonely at the time, I was always alone every day. I stopped going to school out of depression, and blocked everyone out of my world. I had found an interest in anime, and up to now I still love it. Though the past years I've always been alone, I feel like there's someone who watches over me, taking care of me and making sure I'm safe.<em>

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"Nggghhh..."I groaned, as the sunlight shining through my window hit my face. I turned over to my side, to see Boris was sleeping soundly next to me. He looked so cute.

"Watching me, Yu-chan?"I stuck his tongue out and winked.

"Agh!"I screamed, and fell off the bed.

"A-ah! Sorry Yu-chan! I didn't mean to scare you! Are you okay?"he asked, worried. I stared at him and laughed. After a while, he started laughing too. He pounced on top of me and kissed my cheek.

Out of nowhere, my door swung open. "Hey Yukairi! Boss wants you to get up and-"the twin in blue stared at us, wide eyed.

"What's wrong brothe-"the other did the same, dropping his ax.

"N-no! This isn't what it looks like! H-honest!"Boris tried, but the two started to tear up.

"W-we're the one's that brought you here Yukairi... Y-yet... You're with someone else..."they sobbed, rubbing their eyes.

"W-wait! T-that's... I-I.. Boris... Er... I'm... getting changed."I growled, and ran off into my closet.

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

I changed into a light blue blouse, white shorts with black tights, and grey converse.

"Wow, you really are from another world..."Boris said, examining my clothing.

"Checking her out Boris?"the twin in red smirked.

"Yeah, get some! Haha!"the other laughed. Boris turned bright red.

"Just a minute! Don't assume he's checking me out! He'd never do that! Wait... Did I just call myself unattractive?"I asked, thinking hard.

"Nah, Yukairi's very attractive, all she's missing is boo-"the one in red started, but his brother covered his mouth.

"Shh!"he hushed the brother in red.

"... By the way, it's been like, 4 days already and I still don't know our names."I reminded them. Even when I mentioned it last night they didn't tell me.

"Oh, I'm Dee!"the one is blue exclaimed.

"My name's Dum!"the one in red smiled.

"I see... Why does this all seem so familiar?"I thought to myself, twirling a strand of hair around my index finger.

"Haha! Yukairi looks even more attractive!"Dee smirked.

"Yeah, careful Boris, we might just steal her away from you~"Dum chimed in.

"H-hey! She's mine!"Boris proclaimed, hugging me.

"Hmmm..."

"See? She's even thinking about it! That means she must like us!"they said in unison.

"Y-Yu-chan? !"Boris cried.

"Huh? I was just thinking... What it would be like to marry Ace nii-chan."I teased, winking and sticking my tongue out. The three turned white and fell over.

"Yu-chan..."Boris groaned.

"That's...-"Dum started.

"A little... Too loli isn't it? I mean, he's like... 23, and you're 13... That's a 10 year difference."Dee finished.

"Haha, just kidding~ Nihihi~"I giggled, and skipped out of the room.

_3rd person POV-_

"K-kawaii..."Boris, Dee, and Dum shouted.

"I never knew she could be this cute!"Dee exclaimed.

"Yeah Boris, what did you do to her?"Dum asked, leaving Boris confused.

"I... Don't really know actually. When she was having fun, she seemed to be less violent. Especially when I saw her panties..."Boris realized what he just said and covered his mouth, hoping the twins wouldn't hear that.

"Right! Then maybe we should play with her more- wait what?"Dee and Dum muttered, moving in closer to Boris.

"U-uh..."

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

Yukairi was walking out of the mansion to get fresh air, and looking up at the sun hurt, but it felt nice.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Boris screamed. Alarmed, Yukairi toppled over, giving another panty-shot.

"Huh? White..-"Boris said.

"Lace?"the twins finished, turning red. Blood spurted from their nose and they ran outside to hug Yukairi.

"... H-hey! Wait!"Boris called, running after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukairi's gunna get raped man! Haha, just kidding... ¬ω¬ So, who wants me to make a M-rated separate fiction for this? Me? Okaii, Yu-chanxDee and Dum coming right up!<strong>


	15. Witches,Internet Idols, and Crying

**Hikikomori in Wonderland-**

* * *

><p><em> When I was young, I lost my parents in a car accident when I was 5. Ever since then I've been alone with only my brother, my maid Elaine, and Butler Haruko. It was always so lonely at the time, I was always alone every day. I stopped going to school out of depression, and blocked everyone out of my world. I had found an interest in anime, and up to now I still love it. Though the past years I've always been alone, I feel like there's someone who watches over me, taking care of me and making sure I'm safe.<em>

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"Yukairi! You're so adorable!"the twins called, running towards me with their arms spread out. They hugged me tightly, so tight, I felt like I was going to die.

"W-what's gotten into you two? !"I shouted, trying to get some air. Boris arrived, panting.

"You... Two... Are... So.. Dead..."he panted, trying to catch his breath. They stuck their tongues out at him.

"Yukairi's ours! We found her first, so we get dibs!"Dee bragged, probably ticking Boris off. More importantly, it ticked me off.

"So just because _you_ were the one's that saw _me_ first, means you can just call dibs on me?"I asked, gritting my teeth.

"N-no! We didn't mean that Yukairi, honest!"Dum protested.

"Then what _did_ you mean?"I replied, clenching my fists.

"W-well... U-uh... Oh wait! That reminds me Yukairi! Boss stil needs you! Let's go!"Dum exclaimed, taking my hand and running away with me, Dee followed behind.

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"Elliot and I will be heading out to do some business Yukairi, so please make sure the twins don't slack off."Blood-san said, putting his hat on. I was in uniform, what a waste of getting dressed in that nice outfit.

"Yes Dupre-sama."I bowed, and he got up and left with Elliot.

"Dupre-sama? Why not just call him boss?"Dee asked, swinging his ax around.

"Because unlike you three, _I_ like to show respect to my employers and people who take care of me."I explained. "Now get to work!"I shouted, like a boss. Why did this feel so good? I should do this more often.

"Uhh... More like _we're_ in charge of _you._"they said. "We are older after all."

"E-eh? Oh, you're right."I sighed.

"Oh! And from now on, call us Master!"Dum commanded. I had no choice, I was their personal maid after all.

"Yes ma- Wait, Master? Could you do me a favor and make a video?"I asked Dee. He raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Please~ Master, please do me this _one_ favor?"I pleaded, using my "moe-charm". He immediately blushed and took the camera I had out.

"O-okay, I'm recording now!"he stuttered, pressing the record button.

"Y-yes master! I'll do anything for your sake!"I blushed, looking towards the camera with the cutest moe-loli face I could.

"And cut!"Dee blushed, pressing the stop button and closing the camera.

"Hihi! Thanks Master Dee!"I thanked, and kissed his cheek.

"Why do you need that footage anyways?"Dum asked. I smiled.

"Well, that's cause..."

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"You're an internet idol? !"they shouted in unison as I showed them my personal website. I was an internet idol under the name Yukiko Akane. I had already posted 20 pictures and 5 videos, and got 50,000 hits.

"Yep! I'm officially the loli-est person on the internet, and maybe even the world!"I winked. On the website, there were different categories for the pictures and videos to go into. Tsundere, Moe, Dere-Dere, Yandere, Kudere, Dandere, and Tsunshun.

"Seriously? How did we not know? We browse the internet every day!"Dum said, surprised.

"Well, she _did_ use a different name, so it makes sense we couldn't find this site. Not to mention, we never even look up anything about her..."Dee shrugged. He turned to me with a serious face."Be careful though Yukairi. There are some creeps on the internet, and I don't want you to get hurt."

I blushed. Do these guys really care for me _that_ much? "O-Okay Master Dee. Anything you say. B-but don't worry, I have you two, so I know nothing bad will happen to me!"I smiled. They looked at each other, then back at me, and smiled.

"You won't be safe for long!"a voice called. We turned around and saw a girl, about my age, wearing a black cape, witch hat, and gloves. She held a stick, or.. Wand in her left hand.

"Uh... Who're you?"I asked, dumbfounded. Cosplay of a witch? A bit old isn't it? But I guess magical girl's okay...

"Y-you mean you don't remember me? ! Ugh, very well. I am your worst nightmare Natsuki Hiroki!"she laughed and evil laugh.

"Um, okay. And what do you want with me?"I asked. She stopped laughing.

"Oh, sorry... I'm going to kill you!"she shouted, and out of nowhere, guns were floating in the air pointed at me. "Now, do me a favor and die!"she laughed, and the guns started to shoot at me. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best, but I knew nothing could save me now.

"Not so fast!"I heard Dee shout. I opened my eyes and saw him blocking the bullets with his ax. "Brother, get her away from here!"he demanded, and Dum took my hand and ran off with me.

"H-hey wait! I can't keep up!"I cried, trying my best to run at the same pace as him. He sighed and picked me up bridal style. He ran so fast, I couldn't even see where we were at. He ran up a flight of stairs too.

"Not so fast~!"Natsuki appeared out of nowhere at the top of the stairs, holding Dee by the collar. She threw him down, causing him to crash into Dum. They were both knocked unconscious.

"D-Dee-sama! Dum-sama! Are you okay? !"I cried, rushing to their side. Blood was dripping down from their foreheads as I started to cry."No! No! No! Pull yourself together! Don't die!"I cried louder, hugging Dee tightly.

"Yu-chan? Yukairi!"Boris and Ace-nii shouted, rushing over.

"What happened?"Boris asked, wide eyed. He then turned to the stairs, where Natsuki watched, laughing. "What the hell did you do to my friends? !"he shouted, and attacked Natsuki. Ace joined in too, and his face was unusually grim.

They fought her for a while, until they were finally able to wound her.

"Heh. You've one this round Aoi, but I'll surely get you next time."she muttered, and disappeared. I didn't care for her though. I cared about Dee and Dum.

"Dee-sama... Dum-sama... Why are you sleeping? Now's not the time for that."I wiped my tears, my voice was shaky. "You said you wanted to play with me, your little sister right? I want to play, so please wake up. You said you wanted to touch me, if I let you touch me, will you wake up? Please... W-wake up!"I started crying harder.

"Y-Yu-chan.."Boris patted my head.

"Yukairi-chan, don't cry."Ace-nii tried, but it was no use.

"No! You both called dibs on me right? I-if you keep sleeping, I'll be taken away! I want you to live so we can be together! U-until the end of time! S-so please... Wake up!"I burst out crying. Maids rushed in and tried to cheer me up, but that didn't work either.

"Y.. Yukairi?"Dee's voice called. I looked down at him to see he was recovering. He sat up and looked at me, smiling.

"You shouldn't cry, smiles suit princesses better."he said. Dum sat up too, and he hugged me.

"We would never leave you Yukairi."he whispered. I tackled them in a hug.

"Y-you idiots! D-don't do that to me ever again!"I shouted, hitting Dee's chest.

"We're sorry we worried you Yukairi..."Dum apologized. "We'll never do it again."

"P-promise?"I sniffled.

"We promise."they said, and kissed both my cheeks.

"Looks like you've got some competition Boris!"Ace-nii laughed.

"That's fine by me, as long as Yu-chan's happy."

"Oh, can I talk to you in private?"I asked him. He nodded and we went into the next room.

"So? Breaking up with me?"Boris asked, wearing both a smile and sad face.

"H-how'd did you... W-well, yeah.. Sorry Boris, but I just.. Feel like there are hearts out there that don't get loved much. They're misjudged, and nobody wants them, but..."I explained. Boris patted my head.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. I know what you mean, so I understand."he smiled.

"R-really? Thanks..."I said.

"No problem. Oh! One more thing though, remember, I still love you and I _won't_ lose to those twins!"Boris laughed. I laughed too.

"And we won't lose to you! Or that idiot knight!"the twins exclaimed, bursting through the door.

"And I won't lose to any of you!"Ace challenged.

"We'll see."I smiled, and we all started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>D'awww... Well there it is, the big breakup. Poor Boris, at least he got to be her boyfriend for 24 hours! xD Ahaha.. Yeah.. Anyways, I <em>did<em> actually write an M rated fic about this, it's called Sweet Order. Mostly just Dee, Dum, and Yukairi. Wells, "tomorrow" is the day Yukairi and the Hatter family go to the circus and meet the Jokers! Woohoo! And tomorrow or Friday, will be the beginning of Spend Some Time with Aunty Jannet week.. or few days! Haha, so I look forward to what she's got planned, and I'll be writing as soon as I can! I promise!**


	16. Circuses are Cruel

**Hikikomori in Wonderland-**

* * *

><p><em> When I was young, I lost my parents in a car accident when I was 5. Ever since then I've been alone with only my brother, my maid Elaine, and Butler Haruko. It was always so lonely at the time, I was always alone every day. I stopped going to school out of depression, and blocked everyone out of my world. I had found an interest in anime, and up to now I still love it. Though the past years I've always been alone, I feel like there's someone who watches over me, taking care of me and making sure I'm safe.<em>

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"Yukairi! Yukairi! Hurry, boss is waiting!"Dee called, knocking on my closet door. Today the Hatter Family was supposed to go to a circus, and since I'm now a part of their family, I get to go too.

"I'm coming, geez!"I groaned, jumping around to fit into my black skinny jeans. Today, I was wearing a long white chiffon blouse that ended mid-thigh, black skinny jeans, and white flats. Why do skinny jeans have to be so hard to put on?

"Hurr-"Dum whined, but I accidentally slammed the door in his face.

"Dum! I'm sorry!"I gasped, crouching next to Dum, who was siting on the floor holding his nose.

"I'm fine Yukairi, really. You don't have to worry about it."he reassured. His nose was bleeding, so I took out a handkerchief and wiped the crimson colored blood off and kissed his cheek.

"T-there.. D-do you feel better?"I asked. He smiled and patted my head.

"Fine. Now let's go, boss is probably getting mad, and that stupid hare too."he laughed, helping me up.

"What took you three so long? We can't be late."Blood sighed, adjusting his hat.

"I'm sorry Blood-san, it's my fault."I bowed respectively.

"Never mind that, let's just get going before the circus acts begin."Blood said, walking off. Is it just me or is he starting to become a duckface?

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the circus!"a man with wine red hair and eyes, or eye since the other was covered with an eye patch, said, bowing.

"I wonder what the first act will be!"I smiled, excited. My first ever circus attendance!

"Now for our first act, we will have our rabbits walk the tightrope, and through a ring of fire!"he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. My face dropped into a look of horror. Who would make animals do such a thing? ! How cruel! Everyone in the audience seemed to find it normal though...

"I don't like this..."I whispered to Elliot. "I mean, what if that were _you_ up there on that tightrope?"I asked. He thought for a moment and shrugged.

"I don't know Yukairi... I guess I'd, well... Walk it..."Elliot thought, patting my head. I sighed. I never knew Wonderland had cruel hobbies... While everyone else watched attentively, I merely fell asleep. Were all circuses like this?

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"Why little lady, you were sleeping through the show?"a voice called. I opened my eyes and saw the ringmaster looking at me, smiling.

"H-huh? Oh, sorry... I guess I haven't caught up on my sleep like I should have."I lied, smiling back.

"Coffee?"he asked.

"Huh?"

"Would you like coffee?"he repeated.

"Oh, I don't drink coffee. I dislike it, it's bitter..."I said. He frowned, but put a smile back on.

"You're a foreigner correct?"he asked, taking a lock of my hair to his lips. "You're awfully pretty. You're blonde hair glistens in the sunlight."he said, and he held my hand. "It would be my honor to show you around my circus."

"U-umm, I really should be getting back.. Wait a minute, where is everyone? !"I panicked. It was only the ringmaster and me.

"Ah, they left a while ago. The Hatters left without you. Sadly.. But lucky for me. So, would you like to walk around?"he repeated again.

"Uh... I guess until they come back... If they even _do_ come back.."I replied.

"Great! There's someone I want you to meet!"he exclaimed, and held my hand once again, but this time, helping me up.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh yeeeeaaahhh! I'm back babeh! I mean, I have returned from a wonderful week vacation with my aunt. So... Sorry for the wait guys! I was bored outta my mind! But, yeah, I'm back. So who do you think White will take Yukairi to meet? The first answer will get a picture of Yukairi as a prize! xD Then I will also use that picture for the cover of this story! Haha, no seriously, that's your prize... Plus a taco :)<strong>


	17. I Has no Title OAO

**Hikikomori in Wonderland-**

**The two winners of a taco are I am a stegosaurus asdf movie, and BibiNyan. Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been kinda obsessed with something else... I am soo tired.. I haven't slept a wink all summer... Well, actually, if I didn't, I'd probably be more insane than I already am, so that's a lie. Anyways, Imma go.. Jump off a cliff.**

* * *

><p><em> When I was young, I lost my parents in a car accident when I was 5. Ever since then I've been alone with only my brother, my maid Elaine, and Butler Haruko. It was always so lonely at the time, I was always alone every day. I stopped going to school out of depression, and blocked everyone out of my world. I had found an interest in anime, and up to now I still love it. Though the past years I've always been alone, I feel like there's someone who watches over me, taking care of me and making sure I'm safe.<em>

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

"Here we are young lady."White said, as they walked through the prison. Yukairi felt uneasy and scared. Why were they in a prison?

"W-why are we in a prison?"Yukairi asked, frightened. White patted her head.

"Don't worry little miss, there's nothing to be afraid of."White assured.

"WHITE! GET YOUR A** OVER HERE! THERE'S A F*CKING CAT IN MY ROOM!"Black shouted. You could hear things crashing and things... exploding? "WHITE! I SAID GET IN HERE!"

The said man sighed as he guided the young girl into the warden's room. When they walked in, there it was. A black kitten, sitting atop Black's head.

"Ah! What a cute kitten!"Yukairi exclaimed, and the small furry jumped into her arms. Black scowled at this new face.

"White... Who the hell is she?"Black sat on his messy, unmade bed. White made his way over to Black, stepping over discarded clothing, old wrappers, junk food, and anything else strewn across the warden's floor.

"This is... Oh dear, I never got your name!"Yukairi let the kitten down and cocked her head to the side.

"Huh? Really? I thought you knew... Well, my name's Yukairi Ao~iiiii!"she was walking towards the two when she slipped on one of Black's old Hershey's Chocolate wrappers, and fell face first onto the messy floor.

"Ah! Yukairi! Are you alright?"White asked, rushing over to the small female, who had a red mark on her face. She sat up and sniffled, tears dripping down her face. "Y-Yukairi?"

"(*sniffle*)I-I'm f-fine..."she sobbed, wiping the salty tears out of her eyes.

"Who gives a fuck, just get this cat out of my room!"Black interrupted.

"Fine, fine. I guess we can hang out with Black some other time, alright Yukairi? For now, you should get home, everyone's probably worried sick about you. Just go out the same way we came in, alright?"White said. The blonde nodded and slumped out of the room, sighing. Clumsy as always.

**HI_KI_KO_MO_RI**

As soon as Yukairi walked out of the tent, she was tackled by a rather heavy man with brown hair and red coat.

"Ace-nii!"she giggled, hugging the man (pedo bear), who hugged back.

"Hi Yukairi-chan!"Ace exclaimed. "Wanna go on another adventure?"

"Yeah!"the small girl replied, excitedly fist pumping (this isn't Jersey Shore).

"You stupid germ! The queen needs you to-... Who is this?"a man with snow white hair and rabbit ears asked, his face lighting up like a tree on Christmas.

"This is Yukairi-chan! She's the new foreigner!"Ace answered, as Yukairi ran over to the bunny-eared man.

"Onii-chan has bunny ears!"she exclaimed, hugging the rabbit, who felt like he died and went to heaven.

"Ace! We're keeping her! To the castle!"he demanded.

"Okay Mr. Peter!"Ace agreed, and they both dragged (kidnapped) Yukairi to the castle, where she was soon to meet a certain queen.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is rather short for 2 or 3 (heck I can't even remember) month wait, but I need to catch up on this. School's starting in 2 weeks, so I don't know when I'll be able to update, so for now, just keep Yukairi in your mind and she'll follow you everywhere! ... EVERYWHERE ._. Mata nee~<strong>


	18. Important!

**NOTICE:**

**Hello there my dearest and faithful readers!This story has been rewritten by my close friend, Berri (AKA Berri-san's Perfect Wonderland) and she will be taking care of things from now on! Please continue to follow this story, but I won't force you!**

**A few things have changed in the story, and new things were added, etc. Overall, I believe in Berri and I hope you can help me support her by continuing to read the story! If you're all still interested, please look it up. It's called "Hiki-Neet in Wonderland"! I understand if you don't want to read it or if you want to unfollow, or whatever. But thank you all so much for your support up until now!**

**In addition, my activity on FF will pretty much be finished.. I'll check in to review to stories and read them, private message and talk to others, etc, but I most likely won't be writing ever again! Once more, thank you for your support!**


End file.
